popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Seeing Double
" " is the fifteen episode of the third season of Popples. It first premiered on July 24, 2016 on Netflix and August 13, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix The Popplar twin's prank turns Polly into a Sunny look-alike. Discovery Family The Popplar Twins mess up a make-over and Polly winds up using the wrong color hair dye. Official YouTube episode clip The Popplar Twins mess up a make-over and Polly winds up using the wrong color hair dye. Her sister realizes she looks very similar to Sunny, so the Twins start a series of pranks to make Sunny look bad.File:Popples - Episode Clip - Seeing Double Characters Major characters * Sunny * Izzy * Yikes * Bubbles * Lulu * Penny Popplar (antagonist; erroneously called "Polly" in this episode) * Polly Popplar (antagonist; erroneously called "Penny" in this episode) Minor characters * Milton Maynot * Mike Mine * Gruffman * Margaret Shush * Coach Loudly * Mrs. Snooply (background) * Balthazar (pictured) * Gus (background) * Popple Fur Dresser (mentioned) * Sunny's Lookalike (Penny's disguised form) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called "Sunny voit double", meaning "Sunny sees double". * In France, the airing order for this episode, "Little Pop Lies", and "Pop Luck" have been switched. Instead of this episode having its sister episode be "Virtual-Pop-Reality" like on Netflix, the next episode both TiJi and Gulli aired is "Little Pop Lies". ** This also happened when the episode premiered on Discovery Family, which makes "Seeing Double" the forty-third episode to aired on that channel instead of being the forty-fifth. * If the Popplar twins' names didn't get messed up for the English dub, then Polly impersonating Sunny would have make a good reference to a parrot (known in fiction for being named "Polly") being able to repeat a phrase they learn. * This is the second episode to show Sunny's love for pranks after "The Legend of Popfoot". * While Polly looks similar to Sunny when she impersonates her, the only differences between the two girls are Polly's ear color (hers is pink while Sunny's is light-blue), eye color (hers is green while Sunny's is light-blue), having the left side of her face being red instead of the other way around, and having longer hair than Sunny's. ** Polly's ears being pink might be a reference to how Sunny was originally going to have pink ears instead of being light-blue, as seen in several early concept arts. * In the English dub of the series, the Popplar twins are both voiced by Reba Buhr while Sunny is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald after Season 1. What makes it ironic is that Erin happened to voiced Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine in the first season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, another ZAG-produced series, before she was replaced by Reba starting with its second season. * The green arrow signs that appeared during Sunny's and Polly's race are the same signs being used in "The Great Pop Race". Errors * Throughout the episode, there's a Popplar twin identification mixed-up. Despite it's confirmed in both the character model sheet and "Pop-Tivity Week" that Polly is the twin with the ponytail while Penny is the twin with the pigtails, the dialogues erroneously made Polly being called "Penny" and vice versa. ** On both the official Netflix and Discovery Family descriptions, it correctly stated that Polly is the one who impersonates Sunny, while the characters' dialogues and the Netflix close-captions erroneously called her "Penny". * When Polly teased Gruffman and Mike by calling them the "Pied Popples", the female elderly Popple's ears are missing. * During Polly's time impersonating Sunny, she's wearing a scrunchie similar to hers. However throughout the scene when she and Penny meet up with Izzy at Popple Park, Polly is wearing her hair ribbon and it's logically impossible for her to change it back to the scrunchie when she follows Izzy at the underground chutes. * While Polly had the same fur color as Sunny's, her ears are light-pink instead of light-blue. However when Polly rolls herself into a ball, her ball form is the same model as of Sunny's, thus it makes Polly gaining light-blue ears whenever she rolls herself. * While the twins claimed that they're not the most athletic, they're always seen playing poppleball with the Popple Peeps team. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes